Crushed
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: When WWE and TNA are in the same town the battle lines are drawn but what happens when a devoted diva breaks the one major rule falling for an enemy.She puts her job, her future and her friendships on the line just because of one "Instant Classic." TNA/WW
1. Jessie And The Classic

A/N: Here's my first try at a TNA/WWE fic enjoy

I own nothing but Jessie.

" I'm so jacked. Wrestlemania weekend. And we are stuck in a god damn meeting." I said to the equaly bored Michelle.

" And I'm guessing it's because we are in TNA territory." Michelle said in a hushed whisper.

The All-American girl was right. Vinny Mac called a hasty meeting after he overheard some of the divas makeing arangement to go out with some of the knock-outs. He was worried about us being seen with the "enemy."

" I have a few rules for you all this week. You will not speak to any TNA superstar with out permission by me. If any of you break this rule you will be suspended and sent home." Vince said ignoring the complaints from the wrestlers.

" That was a waste of time." I said to myself weaving my way through the crowd.

" That's fucking stupid. I'm meeting Christian tonight. What are you doing?" Adam "Edge" Copeland asked walking beside me.

" Um watching T.V in my room. Painting my nails. Working out maybe." I seemed like a loser.

" Do you even know what fun is?" Adam asked flashing me his trademark smirk.

" Yes but I like relaxing and the girls are probably going to make me go out any ways. I have to go Adam." I said parting from the blonde.

I should probably tell you about myself. My name is Jessie Turner. I have been working for WWE for five monthes now and this weekend I have my first Wrestlemania match. I'm just a lumberjack in the bunnymania match, it's not much but it's something.

" Your going out with us tonight." Layla stated not caring if I had other plans.

" I don't want to. I don't like going out." I sounded like a prude.

" I don't care. Come to my room at eight." Layla said leaving me.

Little did I know I would meet someone on that little date with the girls that would change my life forever.

15151515151515151515151515

" Can I buy you a drink?" I turned to see a blonde man standing behind me.

" I guess so." I don't know why I followed him. I basically in Layla's ring gear following a stranger away from my group. I was perfect kidnap and rape me material.

" Are you here for Wrestlemania?" The blonde stranger asked shouting over the music.

"I'm in Wrestlemania dude. I'm a diva." I said grabbing the drink he passed me.

" Oh I see. I but you are one of the only ones who can wrestle."

" Yeah I can kick butt." I said melting when he smiled at me.

" You probably can. Do you now who I am?"

" A guy who thinks he is going to get lucky. Here's my number. I have to go back to my friends." I said scribbling my number down on a napkin. " Thanks for the drink..."

" My names Christian. I'll give you a call. What's your name?" Christian asked.

" I'm Jessie." I said still oblivious.

" Well, bye Jessie."

" Bye." I said walking back to my friends table.

" What the hell were you doing." Ashley hissed grabbing my arm.

" What are you talking about...he just bought me a drink." I said sharply pulling away from the punk diva.

" Do you know who that was?"

" Yeah god Ashley his name is Christian...fuck." I finally figured out who he was. I gave my number to Christian Cage, the instant classic, captain charisma and the enemy.

" You bastard." I thought sipping the rest of the drink he bought me.


	2. Low

A/N: Here's more keep R&Ring. Sorry it's so short

I made it back to the hotel at four. I made my way in my room slightly drunk and really tired. I didn't even bother changeing I just got under the cover and closed me eyes.

_Apple Bottom Jeans  
Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low_

My cell started to go off. I flipped it open, one new text message.

**Figure out who I am yet?**

**CC**

I started to dial his number getting angrier every second.

" What the hell was that Christian?" I asked when the TNA star answered his phone.

" I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You know I can get my ass fired just for talking to you." I basically shouted into the phone.

" So if I asked you on a date you would say no." I could see him sitting there with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't know what I would say."

I heard the chuckle over the phone. " Stop fucking doing that." I said sharply.

" Doing what." I was getting ready to get a car and drive to where ever he was a slit his throat.

" Doing that thing when you talk and then I can't think straight.." I swore at my self for saying that.

" Your kinda cute when your mad. So what about that date?" Captain Charisma asked.

" Huh?"

" A date. Some of the guys from TNA are going to this little bar and I was wondering if you would want to come with me. The owner closes down the bar, so no one will see you."

" Sure." I said before I could think about the trouble I would get in.

" Okay, It's call Plus. Come at eight. I got to go Jessie." I sat there listening to the dial tone.

" What the fuck did I do. I was so...dazzled by him. I agreed on a date with the enemy. I threw my phone at the wall and closed my eyes. Some how Christian made his way into my dreams.

A/N: Next Chapter is the date


End file.
